goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Werewolf of Twisted Tree Lodge
' The Werewolf of Twisted Tree Lodge' was the thirty-first book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was preceded by You're Plant Food! and followed by It's Only a Nightmare! On the cover was a werewolf sitting in an armchair in front of a fireplace while reading a book with gobbledygook on the pages. The werewolf was wearing a white-and-red striped shirt and plaid pants. It was released in November 1998 and was 137 pages long. Plot You awaken on a bus, as the driver announces you have reached your stop, the titular Twisted Tree Lodge. You note that you are the only passenger on the bus and back-story information explains that you have won a writing competition for writers with a story called "Revenge of the Werewolves". The prize is to attend a horror convention, which only famous writers could attend. The only problem is that you won under false pretenses. You never actually 'wrote '''anything... You actually found an un-signed story and wrote your name on it, as a joke and then accidentally lost it before you could even read it. Somehow it won the competition but your left feeling guilty suddenly, considering you did not really earn it. The bus driver does nothing to ease this guilt, either... As you approach the front door, an odd man wearing all black, along with a black hat obscuring his face and carrying a black briefcase emerges from the shadows! His briefcase flies open and pages flow out of it and into the wind. They all float to your feet and you realize all of the pages belong to some horror story. You try to call the man over, thinking he must be one of the writers, when he suddenly vanishes! You look at one of the pages to realize its the same story you inadvertently plagiarized. The story is about a child who arrives at a lodge after winning a competition and sees a man drop his story from a briefcase. Are you in this story right now? You check a few other pages and read how everyone in the lodge is now in danger, because their creations will come to life to take revenge on them for how they have been portrayed in the stories. You decide it is probably a coincidence but you decide you better find that man and return the missing pages to him. As you prepare to go into the lodge you notice the man in black walk past a group of hedges and you call to him. But again he does not hear you and now you must decide to go in or follow the man... Stories A You choose to enter the lodge instead of trailing behind that mysterious man and notice how empty the lodge is. But someone had to let you in, so you search the rundown lobby for any signs of life. At the front desk you ring the bell, but nothing happens. When you do it again someone suddenly grabs your arm and tells you not to do that, since you do not want to let others to know your here. The boy who stopped you is named Corey, who is also both an accidental cheater and competition winner. After some chatting, both of you realize that neither of you had a chance to confess your guilt when you both hear voices and quickly hide in a cupboard under the stairs. Corey explains that something strange is going on at the lodge and all of the writers have been lured here for some reason. He believes the two of you should hide until thinking of a plan. While choosing to leave introduces you to three famous (fictional) writers. But it does not take you too long to realize how dangerous this place is... B You decide to follow the man in black so that you can return the manuscripts. But when you go the direction he did, you cannot find him at all! You see more pages on the ground and examine them. Then you notice a boy climbing out of the window from the lodge. The boy tells you that he is trying to escape and someone locked him in his room. You ask the boy about the mysterious man and the boy points to him, who is now leaning out of the window. The boy also warns you that your life is in danger and he runs into the forest. The man tells you to return the pages. After some choices, you run into the forest to run into the boy again, whose name is revealed to be Corey. Bad Endings *You fall forever, never landing. *Corey turns into a werewolf and traps you in a coffin. The story you are holding says the words "The End." *You are trapped by Maria and Peter, who let three werewolves into the room. *You are trapped in a coffin with a vampire getting ready to eat you. *The werewolves get Peter and it is informed that they turn you into werewolves. *You turn into a werewolf and turn Corey into a werewolf. *You get turned into a werewolf and so does Corey. *It is found out that you and Corey are only characters in the story. Good Endings *Save everyone from the werewolf curse. *You defeat a bunch of ghouls and get an exuse not to clean you room. *You are greeted by the man in black with a crowd of people welcoming you and Corey as the first ever Honorraly of the masters of horror writing association, meaning that the whole thing could be your imagination. *You ecsape from the zombies and get out of Twisted Tree Lodge. *You get out of The lodge, return home and Grimly makes a book dedicated to you. Trivia *Doesn't it seem weird that a location filled with Werewolves has a ''silver bell? Silver is usually very harmful to werewolves. *The papers flying out of the Shadowy Man's Breifcase Must be related to the beginning of the goosebumps show. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Werewolves Category:Villainesses Category:Villains Category:Zombies Category:Transformations Category:Vampires